


Scribbling Anomalies

by dominique012



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominique012/pseuds/dominique012





	Scribbling Anomalies

**Title** : Scribbling Anomalies  
 **Author** : [](http://dominique012.livejournal.com/profile)[**dominique012**](http://dominique012.livejournal.com/)  
 **Recipient** : [](http://thecandlelight.livejournal.com/profile)[**thecandlelight**](http://thecandlelight.livejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)** : Jenny, Nick  
 **Pairing(s)** :Jenny/Nick  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Word-count** : 1043  
 **Warnings** :None. Spoilers through 3x05  
 **Summary** : _It was harder than she imagined to simply forget and move on with her life_  
 **Beta(s)** :[](http://jeonggam.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jeonggam.livejournal.com/) **jeonggam**  
 **Author Notes** : Hope you enjoy!

++ _Something I was going to tell him_ ++

Just as Danny had said, it was harder than she imagined to simply forget and move on with her life. The tremulous hope she'd felt walking out of the ARC was gone; a week later and she was home at her desk, scribbling spiky anomalies all over her notepad, instead of replying to agencies about jobs.

She found herself recalling the stupidest things - Connor's green bandanna. Sarah's piles of papers. The crooked grin on Nick's face after he called her a Piece of Work. Her gaze fell downward, her mind veering away a moment too late as she saw herself on the floor of the Operations Room, frozen. Dead. Revived. And Nick's name on her lips, her heart pounding and plummeting as she remembered he was dead.

She tore the anomaly sketches sharply from the notepad, noting grimly that Danny would have loved knowing he was right. Leaving the ARC had not been enough. Whatever life she was planning to get on with, it wasn't happening yet.

She shook her head in frustration - she'd left the ARC to _avoid_ obsessing over it.

Pushing herself away from the desk, she headed for the kitchen. She eyed the fridge, resisting the knowledge of leftover mud cake on the top shelf. She made a mental note for later and put the kettle on.

The photo of Claudia Brown lay on the kitchen counter. Jenny had impulsively gone back and pocketed it, leaving the rest of Nick's things for Lester to deal with. She traced the torn edges - evidence that Nick, at some point, had also been trying to move on. She wondered when he'd taped it back together. She wondered what that meant.

She'd felt poised on the brink of something with Nick Cutter. She'd reached out twice, and almost been able to touch it. But seeing Claudia's face had done Jenny's head in. Nick had been a different person...or had she herself? She shrugged at the empty room, unsure if it really mattered.

++ _You were flirting with him!_ ++

"Ce-ra-to-saur-us." Nick was speaking slowly and enunciating clearly, which Jenny found exceedingly irritating.

"Thanks, I-"

He looked pointedly at her before continuing. "A predator. Hunted aquatic creatures mostly, but also ate other dinosaurs - Diplodocus, Stegosaurus."

"Right. And this," she gestured to the remains on the table before them, "is a descendent?"

"Historic evidence suggests it. And there's a definite physical likeness...the nasal horn, the osteoderms." Nick pointed out the bony plates on what was left of the creature's back. He sat down and peered closely into its huge jaw at long, blade-like teeth. Jenny noted with amusement the frank admiration in his expression.

She circled around the table, looking at the creature with fascinated distaste. "It _really_ is a bit _nasty_ , isn't it?"

He nodded. "Hm. Big mouth, sharp horns, thick skin. They could do a lot of damage, especially scavenging corpses in the battles of the larger ones." He glanced up at her and grinned. "I suppose you could call them the PR team of the Late-Jurassic Period."

She rolled her eyes and shot him an ultra-sweet smile. "Thank you, Cutter. No need to get creative there."

He stood up, smile broadening. "Ah, you're right."

She waited for it.

"The horn probably didn't do much damage. It was actually more for display than anything else."

Jenny grinned before she could think. She looked him steadily in the eye and said coolly, "I don't think you know as much about PR as you think you do, Professor."

Nick folded his arms. "I think I've seen enough."

Jenny leaned towards him. "We don't just sit back and wait for the chance to scavenge." She nodded conspiratorially. "It's much more direct than that."

Nick snorted. "I know - I've seen you flirt."

She shrugged. "I help people to see what they need to see. For their own good. And, just by the way, for your good too. How could you possibly work otherwise?"

"So," Nick mused, "You manipulate people for their own good."

Jenny laughed. "If that's what you want to call it, Cutter. Either way, you've got a strong, direct presence protecting you from the crazed masses."

Nick gave a short laugh. "My protector. Well, thanks for that."

Jenny smiled. "Well. You choose. It's that or savage predator!"

He shook his head and went back to work. Jenny turned and walked towards the door. A thought struck her and she grinned.

She called back, "Nick! How do you fancy yourself? A Stegosaurus or Diplodocus?"

He didn't look up. "Don't you have someone to go and manipulate?"

She laughed softly and closed the door behind her.

 

++ _Nothing much can surprise you anymore_ ++

At the kitchen bench, Jenny squinted and blinked as the warmth of the memory drained away. She felt like smiling, but didn't. Forgetting, she reminded herself. She was supposed to be forgetting.

Except -

She scrambled to her feet and reached for her bag hanging on the door. Her phone felt sleek and cool in her palm. She dialled Danny's mobile from memory but paused with her finger on Send.

Nick was gone, she reminded herself. Whether he looked at her and saw Claudia, or Jenny, a strange mixture, or just that overbearing PR woman, she'd never know.

 _Never_ , she emphasised.

She stared at the phone in her hand, feeling strangely like she was on a roll.

She remembered the day she'd first seen Nick. He'd insisted she was Claudia Brown and then apologized. She'd smugly declared to Lester that she'd seen it all, and then walked into an office building filled with prehistoric worms. She had changed - her outlook, perspective, knowledge, even her wardrobe. Nick. Her life had changed.

And...if Nick had been a different person before, a Claudia Brown kind of person, then he'd changed too, just by living without her.

Jenny closed her eyes. She'd insisted to Danny that she needed to forget in order to move on with her life. But it seemed pointless to deny the ARC, the creatures, even Nick and Claudia. That was her life.

And forgetting wasn't working. There had to be a reason for that.

Jenny pressed Send.


End file.
